


Do you believe me?

by xxxraven



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, bts, jungkook - Fandom
Genre: Death, Everything happens really fast, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Reader is 18, Reader is kinda suicidal, Reader is really selfish, Reader is still in school, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: You have had a huge crush on Jeon Jungkook for about 7-8 years and now finally he has noticed you and things get really heated.I can honestly say that Idk what I have been thinking when I first wrote this series (I have published this series on my wattpad before about 3 years ago and now decided to publish it in here too).English isn't my first language so please try to understand that there will be many grammar mistakes but I have tried my best.





	1. The beginning

I woke up at 8am and went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
I lived by myself because of my studies.  
After I ate, I went back to my room and changed my clothes and put on some make up.  
Now the clock was almost 8.50am and like every morning I had to run to school.  
School bell rang and my teacher was already in the class and the doors were already closed.  
But I heard someone behind me... Jeon Jungkook.   
This boy. I've liked him since I was 10-years old.  
He got to a boy band called BTS or Bangtan Boys and he quickly became really famous.  
On my memories he was innocent little boy but now he has turned into a boy that every girl loves.  
"(Y/N)-ah... Are you late from the class?" Jungkook said with a smirk on his face.  
"Yes. Is this weird or what? Cause you're smirking like that" I said.  
" Nooo... I was just thinking that your shirts neckline is little bit too low"   
I looked down and saw that my shirts nekcline had fallen and it was showing my bras...  
"OH MY GOD...!" I yelled and my face went red.  
"Hahah... It's okay, luckily only I was the only one who saw that." He winked to me and then he went to the classroom.   
The class eneded and I went to eat something to a cafeteria.  
After I ate another class started but Jungkook wasn't there.  
I couldn't stop thinking those words "luckily I was the only one who saw" and that husky voice... Damn.  
School ended and I walked out of the class.  
I went to my locker and I put some books there.  
I was walking away from the school.  
Suddenly I felt someone touching my back.   
I turned around and saw Jungkook behind me.  
" Damn (y/n)... you look so hot today" Jungkook whispered to my ear and he kissed my lips really gently.  
" W-what?" I stuttered.  
" Today in front of the class door... you looked so cute and innocent but also so hot and sexy" He said, before he put his hands to my back.  
" That was the moment when I knew that I need you..." Jungkook said in a husky voice.  
" H-how do you need me? I'm just a normal girl... You had ever even spoke to me" I asked.  
" (y/n)... I've always seen you. You're better than other girls"  
" hahah that's a good lie..." I said.  
" You don't believe me?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
" No. I don't. Because i'm not pretty or sexy or even the smartest! I'm nothing." I said and couple tears fell on my cheek.  
" (y/n)-ah... Don't cry." And same time he wiped out my tears.  
" If you don't believe my words..." He whispered to my ear and then he grabbed my hand and started to walk.   
We went to his car and he started to drive.  
We drove few miles and we were in front of his and his members dorm.  
"Okay we're here" He said and went out of the car.  
He opened the dorms door and I went inside.  
" The members are somewhere in this evening so no one isn't here" Jungkook said.  
" Okay but why are we here?" I asked and turned to watch his eyes.  
He looked with his perfect dark brown eyes straight to my eyes.  
I felt how my heartbeat started to speed up.  
" I'll show you... If you are ready?" Jungkook answered.  
" I am or at least I think I am..." I said quietly.  
_________

He grabbed my hand again and he walked me to a room, which I think was Jungkooks bedroom, but I couldn't see anything cause there weren't any lights. But soon I heard how Jungkook started to light up some candles on the table... Then I saw a big bed in the middle of the room it had many pillows and one huge white cover on it.  
" w-what is this?" I asked and I almost panicked.   
"Shhhh" he said and same time he kissed my neck and I moaned little bit.  
" Is this okay?" He asked gently.  
I nodded and soon he undressed me and I only had my underwear on me.  
" And you said you weren't sexy..." He whispered.  
He took off his shirt and I could still see his abs even in the candle light.  
"Okay...?" He asked again.  
" Yeah..." I said.  
He took off your bras. And then he started to massage and suck my nipples.  
"Aaaah..." I moaned.  
" mhhmmm... You like this?" He asked while smirking to me.  
I nodded.  
After awhile he started kissing me and same time his hand started to move down to my stomach and close to my womanhood.  
His hand went under my panties and started to massage my clit, I moaned... this was the first time when someone did this something like this to me.  
And suddenly he inserted his one finger to my pussy, and then second one...  
"Arghh..." I moaned because of pain but mostly because of the pleasuring feeling I had.  
" Sorry babe..." He said immediately.  
" It's okay..."   
After that he took of his pants and I saw how hard he was already.  
He took his boxers off too and now I saw how big he was.  
' Oh my gosh...' I thought.  
I was nervous what to do next but somehow I just did it.  
I started to suck his member.  
" Ohhh fuck (y/n) you're so good... And this is your first time" Jungkook said and moaned.  
" How do you know this is my first time?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't answer anything.  
After awhile he said " Go to lay on your back"   
I nodded and went on my back.  
My legs were closed but Jungkook opened them.  
He started to insert his member into me slowly.  
The pain pretty awful but bearable.  
After his whole length was inside he waited me to adjust his size.  
" Are you okay babe?" He asked.  
" Y-yes" I said, your voice was little bit weak but I was okay.  
He started to go back and front slowly but he speeded up more and more every time.  
" Ahhhhh " we both moaned.  
The pain was gone and I only felt pleasure.  
" I-I am close" I said between my breaths.  
" Me tooo " he said.  
After while we both reached our climaxes, I felt how his seeds went inside of me.  
" Do you believe me now? " He asked with a smirk on his face.  
" Yes, I believe you " I said.  
After that both of us fell asleep.  
_________

I woke up and saw that Jungkook had already left. I started to look for something that O could wear. So I went to Jungkooks closet and picked up his shirt and put it on.  
I felt really hungry.  
So I went to eat something.  
I was walking to the fridge but someone grabbed my hand.  
I turned around and saw that it was PARK JIMIN.  
" Who are you and why you're here?" Jimin asked while checking on me.  
" mmmmm... I'm... Mmmm... Jungkooks friend" I said, wtf is wrong with me!? Of Course I can't say that I'm Jungkooks friend... I thought.  
" A friend huh? " Jimin said with a smirk on his face.  
" Jin, Suga, Taehyung, Rap Mon and J-Hope! Come here" he yelled.  
" WHAT!? No Jimin please don't..." I begged but I already heard their steps.  
And soon they were in front of me, checking me up, and i only wore Jungkooks over sized t-shirt... I didn't even have my bras or panties on cause I couldn't find them.  
" Damn... Who is she?" I heard Taehyungs words.  
" Jungkooks "friend" " Jimin said.  
They said something to each others but I couldn't hear them.  
" Excuse me but where is Jungkook?" I asked quietly.  
" He is in shower... I think he'll come here soon" Suga said nicely.  
" Okay thanks " I said.  
After while I heard steps and soon Jungkook stood there.   
" Aaaa... (Y/n)-ahh, you're already awake" Jungkook said.  
" Yeah..."  
" Come to take some breakfast" he said and grabbed my hand and guided me to kitchen.  
" Here is some toast and cereals..." Jungkook listed.   
" Okay, thank you" I said.  
" So kookie... Who is she?" I heard Jimin say.  
" A friend?" Taehyung asked,  
" She is my girlfriend " He said calmly, and I almost choked to my juice.  
" aaaah really?" Jimin asked.  
" Yeah."  
" Nice." J-hope said with a smirk.  
" Sorry, I have to say couple words to her privately... If you guys could go to somewhere?" Jungkook asked.  
" Okay " They said and left.  
" So... Are you okay?" He asked me gently.  
" Yeah... I think so" I said.  
" Good " He said and kissed me.  
" But..."   
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
" I was just thinking... How we continue? Do we act like we did nothing or what?" I said... I felt how my hands were shaking and tears came to my eyes, cause those words hurt me inside.   
" Babe... " Jungkook started but I interrupted him.  
" No, I know. We can't be together... It would destroy your career." I said coldly.  
" No. What are you talking about!?" He yelled.  
" What you mean? Of course we can't be together!" I said quietly and tears fell down.  
" No babe... " He hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
" We'll be together..." He continued.


	2. Death arrives

│ 10 Weeks later │

I woke up early in the morning cause I felt really sick.  
I was looking for Jungkook on the bed but after I saw that he wasn't there, I felt like I was going to throw up.  
I ran to the toilet which luckily was just next to the bedroom.  
And then I threw up.   
I think someone heard cause after while... Jimin came in, I had forgotten to lock the door.

" (y/n) are you okay?" He asked and he looked little bit worried.  
" Yes, I'm fine. " I said, but Jimin knew that I lied.   
" No, I don't think so." Jimin said.  
" I haven't eaten anything so I think I'm just really hungry, that has happened to me sometimes." I said but I knew that this was something else.  
I walked to the kitchen and ate.  
After while I felt that I'm fine.  
" Jimin?" I said.  
" Yes?"   
" Please, don't tell anyone."  
" Okay, but if this happens again you have to tell someone" Jimin said.  
" Okay " i said.  
Evening came and Jungkook came back from his practices.  
" Hi babe " He said and kissed me.  
" How was your school and what did you do in the studio?"  
" Nothing special, just practiced some new choreographies and school was just same like every other day." He answered.  
" Okay, luckily I'm having a break from school now " I said and kissed him again.  
We went to "our" room and Jungkook closed the door.  
" I've been waiting this so long..." He whispered to me.  
" Our last time was like 3 weeks ago... You even don't let me to barely touch you" He continued with his husky voice.  
He started to kissing my neck and my lips and touching my breasts...   
And that felt uncomfortable.  
" arghh..." I let a noise quietly and hoped that Jungkook wouldn't notice that but he did.  
" What's wrong babe?" He said and looked to my eyes.  
" Nothing, i'm fine... I'm just little bit tired, that's all" I lied.  
" We don't have to do this if you feel tired, okay?" He said nicely.  
" Okay, thank you."   
He went to the bed and asked me to come closer to him.  
He put his arm around me. I fell asleep.

 

│ Problem │

I woke up again like every other morning but this morning I felt sick again.  
I watched quickly that there weren't anybody around.  
And I ran to the toilet.  
I heard steps and my eyes were full of tears cause of throwing up but most of because of I knew what was wrong with me.  
Someone opened the door.  
It was...   
Jungkook.  
" (y/n)... I don't really think that you're okay..." He said.  
" Yeah..." That was only word that I said before I started to cry.  
I wasn't really crying but tears just came from my eyes.  
" It's okay..." He said and he came to the floor and hugged me.  
" No... It's not." I said with weak voice.  
" Jungkook... We have ve to break up." I continued.  
" Why? " He asked.  
" You know why... I can't even say it."   
" (y/n)... Why, just tell me" He said,  
"I-I'm pregnant..." And tears just fell down to my cheeks while saying that, I turned my head away from Jungkooks so I won't see his look on his face.  
He just sat there, quietly.   
After awhile, he opened his mouth.  
" Do you want to eat something?" With smile on his face.  
" W-what?" I said and looked at him.  
" Yeah... Do you want to eat something? You just threw up and I guess you're hungry now?" He said it so nicely that I couldn't say anything.  
He took my hand and lifted me up from the floor.  
We walked to the kitchen and he started to make some sandwiches.  
" Jungkook..."  
He looked at me and said " What babe?"   
" Did you hear what I said there?" I asked.  
" Yes." He said while he smiled and made sandwiches.  
" Why are you smiling!? Are you serious that you're doing this to me!? I'll have to move somewhere else and I'm having a baby, all by myself and I'm fucking 18 years old." I yelled.  
" Babe... It's okay. " He said calmly.  
" What!? What is wrong with you? Your entertainment will kick you out and you'll have to leave BTS... And everything would be a chaos if we stay together!" I said.  
" No... Everything is alright." He said and kissed my lips and hugged me.  
I was so confused, stressed and I felt that couldn't breath...  
And then I fainted.

_________

I woke up and I saw a hospital room.  
Jungkook was beside me.  
He slept but he woke up.   
" (y/n) you're awake" he said and kissed me.  
Then he went to look for a doctor.  
Doctor came and asked about how I'm feeling and somethings like that...  
" mrs. (Y/N), you're here now cause' your lungs aren't working well and you have a lack of oxygen which caused your fainting." He said.  
" Luckily, he called an ambulance quickly and you got here"   
" But now you're okay and so are your babies." He said and smiled.  
" W-what? What you mean " babies"? I asked while panicking.  
" You're having twins, you didn't know that?" He asked.  
" No, but know I do."   
" You've been pregnant now about 1,5 months" he said.   
" O-okay..." I said,  
" When you feel good you can leave but you'll have to come back here... Cause we will have to make some exams to you." He said.  
" Okay but when I'll come back?" I asked.  
" Next week. You'll have to come here every week till the end of your pregnancy. And we'll give you some medicines, that will prevent these kind of situations. Also no heavy lifting, exercising, vacuuming or situations that causes stress etc. Basic walking, shopping... are good for you but you need bed rest for couple of days now."  
" Okay, thank you." I said.  
The doctor left and I was in the room alone with Jungkook .  
" Are you feeling okay?" He asked.  
" No, I'm not." And that was true, I felt like I was going to die... Not because of the pain in my lungs but because of pain in my heart.  
" Honey... I'm so sorry." He said sadly.  
" Why? This is my fault not yours..."   
" Of course it's my fault..." He answered.   
" What do you mean?" I asked.  
" You remember your first time... with me. It was about 1,5 months ago. And I said to you that I'll show you how much I love you?" He said.  
" Yeah...?"   
" This is it. This is how much I love you." He said and he didn't want to look at me.  
" What?" I was so confused.  
" I didn't wear a condom... And I thought that you would become pregnant..."  
" I want to start a family with you..." He said.  
" I'm so confused right now..."  
" But how about your work and what your members and family will say?" I asked.  
" My members already know... And on that morning when you therw up... Jimin told me about that." He said.  
" Did you plan this?" I asked and my voice were so weak that I thought that he didn't heard that.  
" Kinda..." He said, and he looked away.  
" O-okay..." That was my answer cause I didn't know what I should say.  
We talked a lot and and I got off from the hospital but I have to rest a lot and I can't go back to school.

│ 7 months later │

I've been in this dorm for 7 moths and I've been shopping and going out only like few times cause Jungkook nor other members won't let me go, and they always drive me to the hospital for the checkups...  
" Good morning" Jungkook said and looked to me.  
" Morning" I said and smiled to him.  
Luckily my morning sickness went away... Cause that throwing up every morning was awful.   
My belly was so big already that my walking was difficult and every morning Jungkook helped me to get up from the bed, I'm so happy that I have him cause without him I would have died.  
" Good morning (y/n)" Jimin and Taehyung said while smiling to me.  
Everyone here are so nice to me.  
But I was still afraid of that jungkook would leave me when these babies are born, but I haven't told that to Jungkook.  
All the members left to the studio and now I was alone.  
I decided to do something cause they always do everything to me.  
So I started to clean up places... I cleaned about 4 hours and now the dorm waa clean.  
The boys came back.  
" (y/n)! What you've been doing!?" Jungkook yelled.  
" I just cleaned here..." I said.  
" No. What if something would have happened?" He asked.  
" But nothing happened." I said while smiling.  
" Thank god..." He said and hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
Evening came and I went to sleep with Jungkook.  
I fell asleep.  
But then...  
I woke up.  
Cause my stomach hurt.  
" Arghh..." I said.  
" What's wrong?" Jungkook asked and he looked scared.  
" I think i'm having contractions." I said and I almost screamed cause those hurt so much.  
" We have to go to the hospital, NOW" He said.  
" JIMIN!!!!" He yelled.  
" W-what?" Jimin came.  
" Get the car ready, and help (y/n) to get in there" Jungkook said.  
" Okay." Jimin ran to the car and got it ready.  
Jungkook was packing my stuffs and Jimin came to take me to the car.  
" We're ready" Jimin said.  
" Good, me too" Jungkook said and we went to the car.  
" Are you okay?" Jungkook asked while Jimin drove the car to Hospital.  
" It hurts... So damn much." I said while trying not to cry.  
Luckily the hospital was near to us.  
" Okay, I'll go to find someone who will help her" Jungkook ran to the hospital.  
Soon nurse came with a roll chair and got me to the hospital.  
We went to some room and she checked me up.  
" Now we have to change your clothes and then I'm going to put a cannula to your hand and I'll put some sensors to you so we can observe you, okay?" She said.  
" Okay." I said.  
After those I just waited...alone.  
I didn't know where Jungkook or Jimin were.  
I just knew that I was hurting, so fucking much.  
After a few hours ( I thought that it was like a year) Jungkook came in to the room.  
" (y/n)...I'm so sorry that I couldn't come here, there were paparazzi's and I think they saw us..." Jungkook explained.  
" Oh my god! I'm so sorry... I knew this would happen... And now you'll have to leave me!" I cried, because of the mental and physical pain.   
" No, of course not! What are you talking about babe!? I won't ever leave you!" He yelled, but I saw how hurt he was   
about the thing I said.  
" I'm so sorry..." I said.  
" I'm..." He said and hugged me.  
Now the doctor came.  
" Okay mrs. (Y/n). I'm going to put this epidural on you so we can do a C section to you." He said.  
After that they took me to the operating room but luckily Jungkook was there with me the whole time, so I wasn't afraid...   
It took few hours and I was falling asleep but I stayed awake.  
Our first child was born at 5.24am and it was a girl.   
Second born at 5.30am and it was a boy.  
I saw them but I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open.  
Jungkook held them and he showed them to me but I just laid on the table and I felt like I was going to die...  
After a few more hours they got me to the recovery room, and I stayed there for almost 10 hours.  
Jungkook was there with me the whole time.  
" I love you " I said with a weak voice.  
" I love you too so much babe" He said and then I fell... Not to sleep... I died.   
I felt just darkness around me... But it felt good.  
It didn't hurt, I felt peace.

{Jungkooks POV:}

" I love you" She said and I heard how weak her voice was.  
" I love you too so much babe" I said to her.  
After that all the monitors started to keep noices and nurses and doctors came there.  
" You've to go away now!" They yelled to me.  
I went to the waiting room so I wasn't on their way.  
Tears came to my eyes. I haven't ever cried so much but this was the day I lost the love of my life.  
I loved her so much and even the thought of loosing her hurt so badly.  
But now, when it's reality it's hurting so much more.  
I slid down the wall to sit on the floor.  
I just sat there... About hour went and nobody didn't say anything to me.  
My hands were shaking, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode, but I didn't care. Only thing I cared about was (y/n), the love of my life, and now she's gone.   
I couldn't do anything, I just stared to the floor and cried.  
I hoped that I would die, cause without her my life was nothing.  
After 2 hours I saw how a doctor was coming to me.  
I stood up.  
I wiped my tears.  
" Mr. Jeon" he said.  
I just stared at him... I couldn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry :)


	3. Missing you

The doctor came.  
I just stared at him.  
The pain in my heart was so awful so I still cried.  
" Mr. Jeon."  
" Your girlfriend (y/n) (y/l/n) has sunk into coma." He said and looked like he was really sorry to tell that.  
" O-okay..." I didn't ask anything...  
Cause I already knew that it's so unusual to someone to wake up from coma.  
" I'm so sorry, mr. Jeon..." He said and left.  
Only thought I had in my head was  
What I am going to do now?   
And tears came to my eyes, again.

_________

After few hours.  
Nurse came and said that they removed her to ICU.  
And I could go to watch her.  
I opened the door...  
And there she was, her body laying on a bed...  
She was so beautiful but so vulnerable.  
There was total silence.  
Only machines making sounds... machines that kept her alive.  
I went to sit next to her...  
I took her hand and I held it...  
Seconds, minutes, hours ran past me...  
So many tears fell down to her hand...  
So many words that she didn't hear...  
I fell asleep.  
A nurse came and woke me up...  
They said that I should go home and get some rest.  
And after few days I can took the babies to home.  
I had already forgotten them...  
_________

I went home.  
My members were there, they already knew the news...  
Cause those news... Were in a some kind of website...  
The whole world knew.  
" Jungkook... I'm so sorry..." Jin said, his voice was muffled...  
I didn't say anything.  
I walked to my room... Which was also (y/n)'s room...  
I went to the bed.  
I sat on the bed few hours just staring at the wall...  
And then I fell asleep again...  
I saw a dream where I talked to (y/n)... She was so happy...  
And I felt so sad.  
What if she doesn't wake up?  
Others left to the studio...  
Again...  
I was at my room for few days...  
But then  
My phone rang...  
" Jungkook... I just called that you're okay... That you didn't do anything to yourself..." Jimin said.  
" Yes... I'm still here." I said, that was the first time I talked to them after a week...  
" G-good..." He said, he was surprised that I answered to him.  
" Are you coming to get the babies today with me?" I asked.  
" Y-yeah...sure." He said.  
" Okay good, I can pick you up from the studio..." I said.  
" okay..." He said.   
And then I hung up.  
I picked him up and we went to the hospital.  
The nurse came and we went to the place where the babies were.  
" Okay, so now I show you how you feed these and dress them up and things like that..." She said.  
" Okay." I answered.  
Jimin and I listened and watched really carefully.  
After few hours we knew what we had to do...  
But I still didn't know how I'll do this without (y/n)...  
If I can't do this!? What I'm going to do then? These kind of questions filled my head.  
Before we left... I went to see (y/n)...  
There she was... Just laying on a bed.  
I went to sit there, next to her.  
I talked to her...  
"(Y/n), I know you can't hear me but I hope you do..."  
" Today I'll take the babies to our home... I'm scared, what if I-I can't do it? What if I'm not good...?"   
" I want you to come back... Please (y/n) come back to me... You can't leave me like this!" I yelled and cried to her.  
" I can't be here without you..."   
" My life is nothing... Nothing matters anymore..."  
" And that's sad... Cause our babies...If I leave them too..."  
I kissed her cold lips and left.

_________

We were sitting in the car.  
And I started to drive.  
So many terrible things came to my mind.  
' what if I drive this car out of the bridge...? '  
No, I can't.  
I didn't say anything to Jimin.  
He tried to say something but he didn't say it.  
I know he felt my pain.  
We were in front of the dorm...  
And there were paparazzi's...  
" mmm...What are we going to do?" Jimin broke the silence.  
" I don't know..." I answered.  
" Should we just walk past of them...?" He asked.  
" We can do that... Cause everyone knows already..." I said.  
Then we took the babies and walked past of them.  
They took many photos of us...  
When we walked in... My manager was there...  
" Jungkook!" He said loudly.  
I didn't answer anything... I just looked at him.  
" What the fuck you're doing!?" He yelled.  
" Are you fucking kidding me that you're a fucking dad!?" He yelled again.  
He was super mad at me.  
" Jeon Jungkook... if you don't send those kids to get adopted I'll fucking fire you!" He yelled.  
I still didn't answer anything, I didn't even look at him anymore.  
He left the dorm.  
" Jungkook..." Rap Mon started but he didn't continue...  
I walked to my room... I had one baby in my arms.  
I put him to the bed and started to pack.  
I packed my and (y/n)'s stuffs.  
Other members came to my room...  
" Jungkook... Please don't go!" Jin said and he grabbed my hand.  
" We need you! " Suga said quietly.  
" No, you don't need me... Nobody needs me! I don't fucking know what I'm going to do now!" I yelled to them... First time I had ever yelled to them.  
They weren't surprised...they understood me...  
Of course they can't imagine how bad this feeling is... But they tried to understand.  
" Jungkook... Please stay here... We'll solve this." Rap Mon said.  
" I know... We can't feel the pain you're feeling but we understand it." Jin said and came to hug me.  
I started to cry in front of them...  
They stayed there with me...  
After while we put the babies sleep and I went to sleep too.  
In the morning I woke up... I feed them and changed their diapers...  
And then we just chilled at the dorm...   
Then the members came and jin cooked something and we ate... We watched tv or did something else.  
That was our routine...  
For few weeks.  
My manager didn't say anything to me.  
I read the news and my name popped out many times.  
Everyone speculated what happened to me... And did (y/n) die and what happened to the babies...  
My fans said terrible things to me but luckily there were few who supported me and felt sorry for me...  
I decided to hire a nanny...  
And then I solved things with my manager and BigHit.  
And they said that I can still be in BTS and keep the babies.  
I started to work again after about 1,5 months...  
Something else happened too...  
We named the babies.  
The girls name is Jeon Yoora.  
And the boy is Jeon Young-Nam."  
That's all I wrote to my diary.  
And then I went to sleep...  
I started to keep a diary cause if (y/n) wakes up, I want her to know everything.  
I haven't visited at her in long time...  
I should go there and bring some flowers to her.  
But I'm so afraid to go and see her.  
All the emotions, all those words that I want to say to her...  
And she can't hear me...  
Her beautiful face...

│ Half year later │

It's been already 7,5 months since (y/n) fell into coma.  
" I'm missing you so much every second, every minute, every hour...  
I want to hear your voice again, I want to feel your lips against mine, I want to touch you...  
And that is killing me inside.  
Our kids have grown up so quickly... And you haven't seen it.  
Everyday I'm waiting a call from the hospital that you had woke up."   
I wrote to my diary and then closed it.  
I went to watch how Jimin was playing around with Young-Nam and Yoora.  
They can already sit and grab some stuffs.  
And they look so happy...  
They don't have a clue that someone is missing.  
They need her...  
" Hey Kookie! Look Nam can already stand up" he said and showed.  
" Wow! He's so quick at learning..." I said.  
" Yep... Like you " he said and laughed a bit.  
" I thought that I should visit at the hospital... I haven't visited at her for 7 months..." I said to Jimin.  
" Yeah... Do you want me to come too?" He asked.  
" No, I think I should go by myself..." I said.  
I went to the car, I bought some flowers that I can put on her table.  
I went inside.  
I opened her rooms door... Luckily her room was good and there wasn't anybody else cause I paid everything.  
I walked in and I saw her... She looked different.  
She was a lot skinnier and she was so pale... Almost as white as snow.  
" Oh my darling..." I said to her.  
I put the flowers on her table...  
I held her hand... It was so cold but she was still alive, not really but she was still breathing...  
" (y/n)... I'm so sorry..."  
" This is all my fault..."   
" all this, cause I got you pregnant..."   
" (y/n) I miss you so fucking much... I want you, I need you, our kids need you..." But I didn't cry cause I was used to this feeling.  
I told her about how our kids are doing, how my members are doing and how I am...  
I talked to her about 3 hours... It was already 11PM but I didn't want to leave...  
Nurse came to put something to her cannula... And she asked about how I was doing...  
I talked to her.   
And she said that she really hopes that (y/n) wakes up soon.  
She left and I was still in the room with (y/n) just staring at her beautiful face...  
She looked like she was in a sleep and I could wake her up when I want but no... She is like sleeping beauty...  
I fell asleep beside her.  
It felt good to be so close to her...  
I held her hand.  
But then I woke up...  
Her hand moved.  
I opened my eyes...  
And I saw her eyes.  
Watching to me.  
" I-is this a dream?" I asked so weakly.  
She just stared at me.


	4. Everything is falling apart

But then...  
" J-jungkook...?"   
" (y/n)... Are you really awake or am I just imagining, cause it wouldn't be my first time?"  
" I-i think it's real..." She said.  
" O-oh my go-o-d..." My voice broke and tears fell down to my cheeks.  
" Jungkook, I love you." She said really weakly.  
" (y/n) I-I love you so much..." I said.  
" I'll go to call a doctor to come check you."   
And she nodded.  
The doctor and I ran to see her.  
" Mrs. (Y/n)?" Doctor asked.  
" Yes." She said.  
" Oh my god!" Even the doctor said that.  
" This is a medical miracle!" He said.  
" Nobody hasn't ever woke up "just like that" from coma."   
" Wow this is a real miracle." Nurse said.  
They asked could I go to somewhere else till they check her up.  
After while they came outside.  
" She is doing really well, everything is okay." Doctor said.  
" We took few blood tests and check them up and if there isn't anything she is okay..." He said.  
" O-okay... I'm speechless... This is so so so amazing..." I said.  
" Yes... We hope that she's okay and she can go to home soon."  
" You can go there now." He said.  
_________

[ Back to your POV ]

The doctor and the nurse took some tests and said that I'm doing really well.  
But I don't care about myself, I care about Jungkook and oh my god... I didn't remember... We have kids... How long I was in a coma?   
How old are my kids already!?  
After while Jungkook walked in and sat next to me...  
The clock waa 3PM.  
" Jungkook..." I started.  
" Yes?" He said.  
" How long I were in a coma?" I asked.  
" 7,5 months." He answered.  
" Oh my god..." I couldn't say anything else.  
" But important is that you're know here." He said and kissed me.  
" I've missed you so much... I've missed your touch, your voice... Your breathing." He said.  
" I've missed you too" i said.  
" But babe, how are you feeling? Are you tired? Do you have any pain?"   
" No, not really... This all just feels like a dream." I said.  
" Jungkook... Could I..." I started but I didn't say it.  
" What is it?" Jungkook asked.  
" Mmmm... I was just thinking, could I see the kids...?" I asked quitly cause I almost didn't dare to ask it.  
" Of course, but are you ready to see them? I'm just thinking that is it good to see them already." He said.  
" Yes, I want to see them..." I said and couple tears came to my eyes.  
" Okay, babe, I'll call to my members and ask them to bring the kids here."  
" Did you tell them that I woke up?" I asked.  
" No, so this will be a long call... And I think they want to come here too..." Jungkook said.  
" They can come" I said and smiled and he smiled to me back.  
" Hello Jimin! Can you bring the kids to the hospital?"  
" Jungkook, where the hell are you!? You didn't come home yesterday... Yoora and Young-Nam didn't want to go to sleep cause they just cried." I heard what Jimin said cause the phone speaker was on.  
" I'm so sorry but could you just bring the kids? Please."   
" Okay, fine. But I hope you really have a good explain." Jimin said.  
" And the other members can come if they want to." Jungkook said.  
" Okay, bye." And Jimin hang up.  
" I think you have a good explanation..." I said and smirked to him.  
" Yes, me too" he said and kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.  
" Yoora and Young-Nam?" I asked.  
" Yes, if you don't like the names we can still change them." Jungkook said quickly.  
" No, those names are really beautiful..." I said and held his hand.

_________

We waited and talked a lot... Just about some random things.   
" What's taking so long?" Jungkook said and I heard that he was angry.  
" Just wait little more..." I said.  
I didn't worry about anything cause I thought that nothing bad could happen anymore.  
The clock was already 9Pm and it was dark outside.  
Jungkook turned on the tv.  
There was news going on in the tv.  
" In the road close to seoul has been a terrible accident. Many peoples got hurt." The news reader said.  
" Oh my god! Were the kids and your members there!?" I panicked.  
" No, I don't think so..." He said calmly but I saw that he was afraid.  
He tried to call every member but no one picked up.  
We saw many ambulances coming to the hospital cause it was the closest to the accident place.   
Jungkook ran to the first floor and went to watch were there our kids or the members.  
_________

{Jungkook POV}

I saw so many people there... Almost like hundred cause all nurses and doctor were called in.  
I tried to look around...  
And   
I saw   
Jimin.  
I ran so fast.  
" JIMIN!" I yelled.  
He just looked to me, his head was bloody.  
" Oh my god! Jimin are you badly hurted?" I asked.  
" n-no... But the others are..." He said.  
" A-are they here?" I asked and a really terrifying feeling came into me.  
" Mmm... I-I think Y-yoongi i-is here." His voice was so weak and I didn't hear almost anything.  
" Jimin, please I need you, promise me that you won't d-die..." I said and looked at him.  
" I-I try..." He said weakly.  
I ran to watch the other members... And our kids...  
I couldn't find them...  
" Excuse me have you seen baby twins, they are about 8 months old and the other one is a boy and the other one is a girl." I asked from the nurses.  
" mmm... I think I saw... But just one... It was a girl. They took her to the operation room." He said.  
I ran and looked for nurses that were coming from the operation room.  
" Did you see a little girl, she is about 8 months old..."  
" Yes. We took her there she had many internal organ injuries and she needed a surgery." One of them said.  
" O-oh... I'm her father... Jeon Jungkook." I said and my voice was barely gone.  
" Oh... I'm so sorry I hope she will be okay."   
" Have you...s-seen my other kid... Her twin brother is missing... They both were in the car accident with my memebers." I said.   
" I haven't but I can check if someone took them here" The nurse said.  
I just thought (y/n)... She just woke up and now all this is happening...  
And again this is my fault! ... I'm hurting others with my decisions...  
I told Jimin to bring the kids here...  
And now they can die!   
I can't say anything to her... She would go to shock and maybe... Something bad would happen to her again.  
I went to watch where Young-Nam or my members were  
Jimin was on a hospital bed and his head was still bleeding... But now they were reviving him...  
_________

This was just too much... I couldn't hold my tears anymore.  
My... Jimin.  
He said that he wasn't badly injured but...  
He was, and I believed him.  
I went to beside Jimin, I held his hand, they said that I have to go away but I didn't listen.  
I just stood there, touching his cold hand, and I saw how he went away from this world.  
After so many times they said that they can do nothing, and they just stopped and let him die in front of me...   
That broke my heart`s last piece in to million pieces...  
I walked to the hallway and I sat there.  
What can I do anymore?  
Other members are missing, my kid is missing, my girlfriend is in this hospital and my other kid is in a surgery...   
And Jimin is dead...  
If I do something I'll probably kill someone...  
But I have to find Young-Nam...  
I went to look for him, and he was there, someone was holding him.  
It was...  
Jin.  
" O-oh my god!" I said and my voice was so weak.  
" Jungkook, I'm so so sorry..." He said and I saw tears in his eyes.  
" No, this is all my fault, I'm sorry."  
" Jungkook, this isn't your fault..." He said and he gave Young-Nam to me.  
Luckily he was fine, just few bruises.  
I sat there and just trying to breath... I felt like I couldn't breath...  
Just all this same time...   
I left Young-Nam to Jin and went to ask about Yoora...  
A doctor said that she was fine, she just needs to rest.  
I went to back to tell (y/n)... I think she will kill me cause I didn't come to tell her anything... I left her to her room... alone.  
I opened the door.  
She was sleeping, I went to sat beside her and I just looked at her.  
She is so beautiful.  
" Jungkook... You're here." She woke up.  
" mmm..." I said and my eyes were red and swollen cause I cried so much.  
" W-what happened?" She asked, she knew that something bad happened.  
" Mmm... J-jimin..." Tears just started to fall.  
" O-oh... w-what? That can't b-be true." She said and tears fell down to her cheek.  
" Y-yes..." I said.  
And then we just sat there in silence.  
Then I came back to reality...  
I have to tell (y/n) about what happened to Yoora.  
" (y/n)... Yoora, they took her to a surgery..." I said.  
" What happened!? Is she okay!?" She almost yelled to me.  
" She had internal organ injuries... But she is okay now." I said and tried to calm her down.  
" G-good." She answered but she still panicked a little bit.  
I kissed her lips.   
It felt good.  
Her lips were so warm even thought she just few days ago woke up from coma...  
And she still were able to take care of everyone and she were worried.  
_________

{ Your POV }

It was hurting me so much to know Jungkook just had lost his bestfriend and he was here with me when he could be together with his members.  
" Jungkook, I think you should be with your members now, they need you and you need them." I whispered.  
" No, I can stay here with..." I kissed his lips so would stop talking.  
" No Jungkook, please go... I know you want to be with them."  
" I-if you want me to..."  
" yes, you have to." I said.  
And he kissed me and walked out of the door.  
Why all this shit started when me and Jungkook started to be together, I cried.  
I just can't realize that Jimin is gone, and I don't think Jungkook doesn't either...  
I didn't even see him... I remember that he was so nice to me always, world nicest person.  
And then I started to think of my kids... I haven't seen them, my own kids, or I did saw but I was so close of dying so I don't really remember.  
I want to see them.  
But I can't leave this room, so I have to wait till Jungkook comes back...  
If he does.  
That's my biggest fears.  
_________

I fell asleep.  
I had a dream about the time when everything was good.  
I woke up, first thing I did... I cried.  
I miss those times.   
I miss old Jungkook, I miss our warm kisses, I miss... us.  
I think we were good together, but now it's just cause we have to be together, I'm so sad cause I know how Jungkook is hurt and I'm hurting him more...  
Then the door opened, it was just a nurse who came to give some medicines and breakfast to me. I almost wished that it would be Jungkook but I hope he doesn't comeback...  
" Excuse me." I said.  
" Yes? Mrs. (Y/n)." The nurse said.  
"Mmm... Do you know is Yoora Jeon okay after her operation?" I asked.  
" Yes, she is fine, you can go to watch her if you want." She said.  
" Okay, thank you."   
I can't go, cause then I maybe want to keep her... I can't take the risk. I just sat and ate.  
A doctor came and he said that I can leave tomorrow cause all my blood tests are very good and everything is fine. I really could go back to home... But where is my home? My parents don't want to see me anymore after I got pregnant, and I can't go back to the dorm, I don't have money either... Cause Jungkook paid everything.  
I can't go there because everyone hates me... I think I'll have to be at the street... And get a job, I can't even go back to the school cause I don't have money so I can't pay it.  
I was afraid, I can't be with Jungkook anymore.  
The day went by fast, Jungkook didn't come. I went to sleep.   
I woke up, and it was the morning when I can go back to... somewhere.  
I packed my stuffs and doctor said that I'll have to come next week to tests and if something happens I'll have to come here earlier and the doctor asked if someone is coming to get me and I said yes, but of course I lied, Jungkook didn't know I left.  
Then I walked out... It was unrealistic, I was outside and alone. I didn't have money but I had my stuff... It was pretty cold outside... Cause it was autumn and I had only some ripped jeans and t-shirt with leather jacket, which was pretty big to me cause I lost weight while I was in coma...

_________

I just walked, people passed by someones maybe recognized me cause I have been with Jungkook... But most of them, they just... rushed.   
I walked and walked till my legs got weaker, I think I was suppose to rest and not walk like 20 kilometers... I sat down to a park bench... I had my iPod and some music on it, I put my headphones to my ears the song called " you found me " started playing and the lyrics said something like " Where were you? When everything was falling apart..."   
An then I fell asleep again, I was so tired and it was so cold, and I was hungry but I didn't care, in that moment I really hoped that this time I would...die.


	5. Moving on

Someone tried to shake my hand, and wake me up, but I was too tired... I didn't care.  
" (Y/N)!!! Wake up! Please." He said and them someone picked me up and carried me to a car... I don't remember.  
When I woke up, it was warm...   
I was laying on a bed.  
_________

I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to know where I was.  
I wanted that I would be in Jungkook's bed but I knew it's wrong.  
I kept my eyes closed for a while. But then I opened them.  
It was a shock.  
I was in my own room, my bed.  
But how?   
My parents hated me when I told them that I was pregnant and they said that I can never comeback home again.  
My mom suddenly walked in.  
" Oh honey, you're awake." She said and came to sit on the bed, she had a trey in her hands and it had some porridge, orange juice etc...  
" Here is some breakfast for you, I missed you so much." She said and kissed my forehead.  
The situation was so awkward...  
I haven't seen her in 8 months and when we last time talked she yelled me that she hated me and she hoped that I would die because I discredited my whole family by ending my school early cause I got pregnant.  
" It's so nice that you're back, you finally understood that it's better to be with us than with that too-young-not-even-rich-pop-star-gangster-bad-dad-thing." She said and hugged me.  
After she said that I stood up and threw the trey to floor.  
" (y/n)! What's wrong with you!?" She yelled and soon my dad ran there.  
" What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you have a fucking clue what I've been going trough!?" I yelled to them.  
" (y/n) do you have a clue what we've been going trough!? You little slut! You cause so much shame on us! Because you're so fucking stupid!" My dad yelled.  
" WHY THE FUCK YOU TOOK ME HERE!? THIS IS THE LAST PLACE WHERE I WANT TO BE! THIS IS A HELL! I WISHED SO BADLY THAT I WOULD BE DEAD! BUT NO... EVEN THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I yelled so hard that I couldn't almost breath anymore.  
And they just looked at me, they were in a shock.  
" Next time, if you found me like that, I beg you to kill me, cause being here is torturing me!" I said and while packing some of my old stuffs and also money, luckily I had money hidden on my room, cause my family was rich.  
And then I just ran out of the house.  
_________

I cried, cause I used to be so close with my mom, but now I just have to be alone, I have nobody...  
I took to my back bag some clothes, pictures, my diary, iPod and 6 485 995₩ (5780€/$), I don't know how and why I had that much money at my room but I think that's all my money I had saved since I was a kid. That was enough, I'll find a motel or something where I can sleep till I can find a job and get some food.   
But first, I had enough money so I could take a bus and go to another city, as far as I could go from my past life. So I took a bus that went down to the south coast. It took like 10 hours to get there, the clock was already 11pm so I started to look for a motel, and I found it quickly. This place was like a little village not a city, in far away of the shine of the big city, that was left behind now and my new life was waiting here, and nobody knows me here.  
I went to the motel and took a room, it cost like 20(€/$)/night, so it was kinda cheap. The room was nice it had a bathroom, little kitchen and a living room where the bed was. I went straight to the bed and fell asleep.  
_________

The morning came.  
I washed my face and dressed some normal clothes and went to look for a shop.  
I found a small food shop and bought something to eat. I went to pay them and saw news on the tv, the newsreader said just something that I wasn't interested but then she suddenly said: " Young 18 years old (y/n) (y/l/n) is missing, she is also known as a girlfriend of BTS's Jeon Jungkook and they have two kids. Shocking is that she just was in a coma and woke up only about a week ago." And then they showed a video of Jungkook holding a pic of me " Please help me to find her, call to this number if you have some information about her. And I hope that my fans don't call and say something bad things about her, cause I really need her back, she is the love of my life and I can't live without her!" He said.  
That hurt badly in my heart, I saw how broken he was but I know it's good that he is without me, I would just make it worse... And tears rolled down to my cheeks.  
" Are you okay?" The shop seller asked.  
" Yes..." I said and smiled.  
" That thing on news is pretty sad cause she just got two beautiful kids and she haven't even ever seen them..." She said and looked at me sadly.  
" Yeah... But maybe she wanted to disappear, cause she wanted to run away her life " I said.  
" But how she can leave her kids like that? I couldn't leave my kids..." She said.  
" It gets better in time... And that's a thing what you will only know if that happens to you" I said and paid the stuffs and walked away from the shop.  
_________

Days went past by...  
I got a job from a little coffee shop.  
It was nice, the whole village was pretty quiet, there lived like 3000-4000 people...  
Most of them were farmers and old people.  
_________

1 year after I disappeared, I still missed Jungkook but I was used to it.  
_________

Another year went past me... Time flies so fast.  
I got new friends, they were so nice to me.  
I lied my name to them... my name was now Jang DooRi.  
I dyed my hair from (y/h/c) to (another color), changed my whole style, so no one could recognize me.  
Everyone thought I'm just a kid from the country side, whose family was poor and who wasn't smart enough to go to Seoul or Busan etc...for a college or university...   
But no... That's not my real story, my family is rich, I was in a Seoul's best art college but I... fell in love... And I ruined everything.  
_________

I woke up on Friday morning, I promised to my best friends Rumi and Yuna that I would go for a vacation to Seoul for a weekend, we'll stay in a flawless hotel, party hard etc... shop some nice clothes.  
I didn't think about Jungkook anymore, he probably found a new beautiful girl, and Seoul has about 10 million people so I won't see Jungkook there or anyone who could recognize me anymore...  
I packed and we went to Rumi's car and we drove about few hours and I slept trough the whole car ride...  
_________

Suddenly BTS's song I need U came and Rumi and Yuna started to sing along...   
" i need u girl   
Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae  
I need you girl  
Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae...~" They sang.  
" Yaah! DooRi why aren't you singing? I know you know this song, I love BTS and Jungkook is my favorite member, it's just sad to see him sad cause he lost his love..." Yuna said and her face looked like she would cry.  
" Yeah, I know this song, actually... I know this really well..." I said quietly.  
I just looked out of the window.  
Jungkook's part came.  
~I need you girl  
{Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?}~  
In that part... Tears came to my eyes.

_________

After few more hours we arrived to Seoul.  
We checked in to our fancy hotel...  
We got a beautiful room, a bathroom which was made from glass but the glass was blurred... All of us had big beds and a lot of pillows.  
Everything was so amazing.  
It was already 8PM so we started to get dressed up for the night.  
I did my make up, my hair and put on a white mini dress with black high heels...  
We took a taxi to a fancy night club called M2.  
It cost like 15€ or something to get in.  
There were so many people like 200...  
And everyone were already drunk.  
We bought few shots and after we drank them we went to dance, the music was good, some cool DJ's were playing...  
I pumped to a guy, and his drink flew to his shirt but I ignored it and kept dancing with Rumi and Yuna.  
But he didn't ignore it...  
" Hey! You bitch..." He said.  
" You better pay this!" He said to my ear.  
And suddenly he grapped my hand and started to walk to somewhere...  
I didn't see his face or anything, cause all the flashlights etc...  
We walked to a V.I.P room.  
He turned around and it was Taehyung.  
" What the actual fuck?" He said, his eyes were so big.  
He was angry.  
" Your kind of sluts needs punishments." He said and smirked.  
" W-what?" I said.  
" Shut up." He said and started to unzip my dress.  
" Taehyung! What the hell?" I yelled and tried to fightback.  
" How you know my name? Are you a BTS fangirl? I thought you all were like 10 year old..." He said and still kept going and then my dress was gone.  
" FUCK YOU! TAEHYUNG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU USED TO BE SO NICE!" I tried to say it like I was a fangirl or something.  
" How would you know what kind of a person I was? You're just a bitchy slut..." He said.  
" You dress like a whore." He said and started to massaging my boobs.  
I tried to hit him, but I was too weak.  
" Tae! STOP IT! I KNOW YOU, I REALLY DO!" I yelled so hard.  
" Tell me how and I stop but if you can't say true things... You know how it ends, I know if you're a fangirl it's your dream to get fucked by me." He said lowering his voice.  
" Tae..." I didn't want to say who I was cause I don't want to see Jungkook, but maybe he has a new girlfriend and he has forgotten me...  
" I lived with you."  
" How? I only have my members..." He said and he was confused.  
" I was with mmm... J-jungkook." I said.  
" W-WHAT!? (Y/N)!? You? Oh my god... How can I know it's you and not a lying fan?" He said and he looked at me skeptically.   
" Our kids names are Young-Nam and Yoora, I think that you guys didn't tell the names to news... Cause Jungkook didn't want to." I said.  
" Y-yeah..." He said.  
I started to put my dress back on.  
" (y/n) I'm so sorry... I really am, I don't know what went to me..." He said and his face looked so sad.  
" Mmm... It's okay."  
" Since we met now how are you doing and why did you runaway?" He asked.  
" I'm doing great, I have a job and friends..." I said.  
" But why did you runaway?" He asked.  
" It's hard to explain, Jungkook didn't need me... I only hurt him."   
" No. Why are you like that? Are you a child or what? You left Jungkook when he needed you most... He was left alone with two kids, his best friend just died and then you ranaway." He listed those things and I felt so bad, I was so stupid when I left.  
Tears came to my eyes, I didn't think those things.   
I just thought that I would only be harm for them.  
" I'm s-sorry..." I said quietly.  
" Yes. Jungkook was so broken when you left." He said.  
" How is he now?" I said those words, I really didn't want to know cause I was scared that he had continued forward...   
And that was true.  
" He has been with one girl for 1 year now, they're really in love and they're planning weddings to this summer." He said and smiled.  
And then I realized what I've done.  
My heart broke... I was so childish when I ranaway and left everything.  
" O-oh wow..." I said and tried to act like nothing's wrong when I really felt like my lungs were giving up, my heart was about to stop and I was going to collapse.  
" I-I'm so sorry to tell this to you... Oh I was so stupid..." He said.  
" Noo... I knew that he had left me and moved forward. But I still didn't internalized it." I said.  
" You should see him, really. It would be good for you two..." He said.  
" Yeah, maybe I've grown up..." I said.  
" Go home or back to your hotel but first give me your number."  
I gave my number and went back to my hotel. I just fell to the bed.  
Tae said that Jungkook would call me tomorrow.  
How things are going on so fast? I don't if I'm ready to meet him after 2 years.  
I fell asleep.  
_________

It was morning Rumi and Yuna were still sleeping and I went to have a bath.  
I took a really nice warm bath and just relaxed.  
Suddenly my phone rang.  
" (y/n)" I answered.  
" O-oh... Hello, it's Jungkook." The familiar voice said.  
" H-hey..."  
" Taehyung said that we should meet... But I don't know, it seemed like you didn't want to be found so I don't know is it a good idea to meet, I have a new family with my kids and my bride, and you don't belong to my family, I'm feeling so much better with her than you..." He said coldly.   
" O-okay... If you don't want to. I'll do everything you want... And that what you said about how you're feeling was the first reason why I ranaway, I knew that I was too bad for you and you deserved better." I was still humble even thought his words were mean and rude.  
" I should go now... Mmm... But maybe I'll call you back later okay?" He said, he was little bit surprised cause I was polite after his words.  
" If you want. I'm leaving tomorrow from Seoul so if you change your mind I'm here till tomorrow evening." I said and hang up.  
Tears came to my eyes.  
I was too cold for Jungkook when I left him.  
Now he is being just same to me.  
I was still at the bathroom, crying and trying to dry my hair and put on some make up.  
After half hour I was ready and Rumi and Yuna were awake too.  
_________

After they got ready we went to eat some breakfast and shop some clothes.  
All my thoughts were drifting to Jungkook, I wanted to meet him.  
I wanted to be with him.  
Like we used to be.  
But that's impossible.  
Not anymore.  
I messed up everything, like always.  
We walked to a coffee shop and bought some coffee etc. and sat down to drink them.  
And of course Jungkook and his bride had to pop up into the same coffee shop.  
" Oooh... Look it's Jungkook!" Yuna whispered loudly.  
Jungkook heard that and turned to watch us.  
He looked to me very very very deeply.  
I think he recognized me...  
He came to close at our table while his bride was buying something.  
" (y/n)... is it you?" He said and looked at me.  
" Mmm... Hey Jungkook." I said.  
" Wow... You've changed so much..." He said.  
The moment was pretty awkward.  
" What? (Y/N)!?" Yuna and Rumi asked.  
" Yeah... It's a long story.  
" But hey nice to meet you, after long time. I'm with Sojung now so I can't talk but maybe later we could meet?" He said.  
" Yeah, sure." I said and smiled.  
And then they left.  
Jungkook was still as good looking as the last time I saw him...  
I can admit that I still wanted to be with him.  
I don't know what to do.  
I wan't to be with him but I don't deserve a guy like him.  
_________

We drank our coffees and continued with the shopping.  
Yuna and Rumi tried to ask about Jungkook and me.  
But I didn't answer to them, just now I have faced the truth.  
Jungkook really went forward without me and he is happy with his new life.  
If Jungkook wants to meet, I'll meet him and ask just some normal questions and act like a friend, I'm not going to say anything about my love towards him.  
I can't mess things up, again.  
After a long day we went back to the hotel and just laid on our beds.  
My phone rang.  
It was Jungkook.  
__________

" Hello " I answered.  
" Hey (y/n), would you mind to go for a dinner with me tonight? " he said.  
"I don't know if it's an good idea. What does your fiancée say?" I asked, how could Sojung let him go on a dinner with me, his ex-girlfriend. I guess he trusts Jungkook and of course I won't try anything cause' I don't want to destroy his happiness, again.  
"She is fine with it. So you coming?"  
" Okay. Where are we going to meet?" I asked.  
"We are going to the lounge restaurant at your hotel. It's in the 24th floor. "He said  
"Okay, bye."  
_________

How did he know where I stayed? That was the question in my mind.   
It was already 8pm so I started to do my hair and make up, and dress up.  
I wore black high heels and (y/f/c) cocktail dress. I put my hair for bun and did a classic makeup which was eyeliner and some nude colored liquid lipstick.  
I went to the elevator and pushed the button 24.  
I was nervous cause I didn't know what he was going to say, was he going to say rude and mean things again and tell me how bad person I was?  
The elevator got to the floor 24 and I got off.  
A waitress stood there and asked me for my name.  
Then we started to walk and she guided me to a private room.  
I opened the door and there were few candles, wine, food and Mr. Jeon Jungkook.   
" Wow, you look beautiful." He said and stood up.  
" Thank you. You look good too." I said and shyly and went to sit down.  
" I ordered some food already. Is it okay? Do you like these?" He asked.  
" Yes, it's okay." I smiled.  
" So... How are you?" He asked,  
" Good, I think. I'm working at coffee shop and the village where I live, it is a really lovely place... You?" I said and looked down to my plate.  
" Oh good... My life is going nice. Sojung is really nice girl..." He said awkwardly.  
" Yeah, she looked really pretty and really kind person." I said and faked a smile.  
A quiet moment came, we just ate and looked down.  
For like 10 minutes or something like that.  
" But (y/n)..." He said and looked to my eyes.  
" Yes? " i said.  
" Why did you leave? You never told me. I thought we were doing good..." He said and he looked really sad.  
" It's hard to explain." I said.  
" I have time to listen..." He said.  
" Try to understand... I was so childish and stupid when I left. I thought that Jimin's death was my fault and I messed everything up. I thought that you would be better without me... And I still think it's true. Out relationship was doomed before it even started..." I said and tears came down to my cheeks, I took the napkin and tried to dry and hide my tears. I was embarrassed to cry in front of him.  
" Don't say that... And don't cry, it's making me so sad to see my love crying." He said and came closer to me.  
" It's true, your life is better without me, your future is with Sojung." I said.  
He put his hands around me tightly and kissed my head.  
" You're the love of my life, still. Even though you left me when I needed you most and you broke my heart, but you make me a better person... I need you in my life, forever."   
" W-what? I thought you love Sojung..."  
" No... The truth is that Big Hit made that up cause they wanted to news to see that I continued forward and I have forgotten you..." He said.  
" Really?" I said.  
" Yes, she is just an actor and Big Hit is paying her..." He said.  
" Now, babe, I wan't to do this... After so long time..." He continued.  
Jungkook kissed my lips, it felt like heaven.   
" Now, you've promised to be with me forever... I won't ever again loose you. You're the one and only love of my life." He said and started to unzip my dress.  
" I promise it to you." I said and kissed him again.  
_________

My dress was now at the floor and we were kissing roughly.  
Jungkook sat down to a chair and I was sitting on his lap.  
His hands were on my back, traveling down close to my ass...  
I kissed his neck and I noticed how " something " started to get bigger under me...  
I moved my hips for a little and he moaned a little bit...  
After while I teased him, I went on my knees on the floor and took of his pants... And boxers.  
I took his member to my mouth... First I teased him for a little with my tongue but I'm nice and kind so I started to do the real work quite soon...  
" Oh fuck... Damn... Ah..." Jungkook moaned.  
And soon he came to my mouth and I swallow it all.  
" Luckily you're back, I missed this the most..." He said and smirked cause of course it was a joke or I think so cause I wasn't his slut...  
" I bet Sojung didn't make you feel like I do..." I said and smirked.  
" That's the biggest true in my whole life." He said and squeezed my ass.  
He pushed me softly to the floor and I laid down.  
He took of my bras and panties...   
He massaged softly my clit... And he slid 2 fingers inside me.  
" Ohhh..." I moaned, his fingers felt so good.  
" When was your last time when you had sex?" He asked and smirked,  
" Too long ago... When I was with y-you." I tried to say.  
" Good girl... Cause you're only mine." He said and added 2 more fingers.  
" OHHH..." I screamed and moaned.  
" How does it feel my sweetie...?" He said and smirked.  
" G-good..."   
He stopped and came top of me and slid his member inside of me.  
It felt so good that I felt like I was high...  
Both of us breathed and moaned so hard.  
The smell of love and sex was in the air.  
Everyone heard us but we didn't care.  
We both reached our climaxes...  
And we were so tired.  
" Babe, just... Wow." He said and kissed my lips.  
" Yeah... Maybe we're good together." I said.  
" We are, trust me." He said.  
We laid on the floor for awhile and then we dressed up and we went to the BTS dorm.  
And I saw Young-Nam and Yoora.  
The first thing that came on my mind was " how me and Jungkook made something that beautiful?".

| THE END |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this series :)


End file.
